For example, portable notebook personal computers can automatically be changed to a sleep mode when the display unit is closed. However, even when the user closes the display unit by mistake, the computers are automatically changed to the sleep mode. Therefore, it is required for the computers to return to an ordinary state by opening the display unit, after the display unit is closed by mistake.